


Reactions from a Current Time

by underscore65



Series: Remembering Then and Discovering Now [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is Bucky's Daughter, Darcy is Natasha and Bucky's Daughter, Darcy is Natasha's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore65/pseuds/underscore65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they know, How do they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint

 

Clint always knew. Well he liked to think he always knew. Something about Nat that gave away loss, something about Darcy that seemed to be more and something about the way Nat would stare at Darcy for long periods of time, more than anyone else. (If he was honest, at first Clint thought Nat may have had a crush on Darcy, now he’s glad he didn’t say anything at the time.)

 

But maybe he didn’t know, because Natasha seemed just as surprised as he was when he turned up for dinner to see the happy family group hugging.

 

Clint had pulled Steve aside once Clint awkwardly backed out of the room unnoticed. Trying to get the full picture.

 

And upon the realisation that Natasha was now reunited with a daughter who actually exists is a lot to take in. But Clint likes to think that one of his skills is coming up with plans of the fly, so he gets JARVIS to contact everyone on the private floors and lets them know to avoid the dining room for a bit, just to be safe, before ordering takeout for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Its 2am when Clint decides to head back to his room, the movie night that he had forced everyone to have happened being more of a success than anything else (he gave himself a pat on the back for that).

 

Nat is sitting in the chair by his bed, her head in her hands, when he walks in.

 

She looks up at the sound but doesn’t say anything. Clint likes to think that in their many years of partnering they have developed awesome silent communication, and so just the look on her face encourages him to take the steps towards her, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

 

‘She’s alive’, Nat croaks out finally, after a few moments of silence. ‘My little one is alive. All this time she was out there….’ Nat trails off into a sob so Clint pulls her up into a hug. She mumbles more words, insecurities, wishes, hopes, dreams. At one stage Clint is sure she has slipped into the lullaby he used to her from her at night when he first found her.

 

‘Shhhhh’ he tries to comfort. ‘You didn’t know. It’s okay. She’s okay. She is here now and everything will be fine.’

 

Clint can almost feel the eye roll that Nat is doing into his chest but he strokes her back for a bit longer until her breathing evens out back to its usual tempo.

 

Clint waits for her to lift her head, looking him in the eye before he asks.

 

‘So when do I get to meet my niece? I’ve got a few years of spoiling her to catch up on, gotta be the favourite.’

 

The watery grin Natasha gives before a slight scoff lets Clint know everything is going to be okay. They stand in silence before some unknown switch seems to flip in Nat and she disentangles herself from the hug.

 

‘Thanks Clint,’ she says, ‘you always were a good brother.’

 

Before turning and leaving, to head back to her floor, where her daughter was waiting for her. Clint grins at that thought.

 

 

 


	2. Tony

So Apparently Natasha was a mother.

 

A weird concept, but not completely un-comprehensible.

 

Especially when you saw her there, with Darcy sitting as close as can be, wrapped up in the hug only a mother filled with love can give.

 

It still creeped Tony out a bit.

 

(But maybe that was the fact the Nat barely looked a day over 30, but her daughter was pushing 25, stupid Scientists and their stupid evil agenda ruining lives).

 

Plus he was kind of upset that the lady who he thought he had learnt all the secrets of still had more secrets.

 

 

 

But back to the fact that it was the third morning since, as Tony had put it, ‘the greatest plot twist since Darth was the father’, and both Nat and Darcy seemed to have developed a ritual.

 

Was it a ritual if it had only happened 3 times? Is it just a pattern then, or maybe a tradition? Is there a sensitive word he should be avoiding here?

 

Anyway, Nat was a mother, a weirdly affectionate mother, kinda like those mother bears that seem nice and cuddly until you poke the kid with a stick and then suddenly you are crawling away trying to stem the flow of your wounded leg.

 

Like in the 3 days since the revelation, Nat had taken over Clint from training Darcy, been removed as trainer due to ‘personal reasons’ (stopping half way through a spar to administer first aid because Darcy started bleeding), been reinstated as trainer due to other ‘personal reasons’ (the glare she sent Coulson), and then decided that Bucky, or James or whatever he was calling himself now, would take over the training he began when she was a child.

 

Which of course meant she had to be properly evaluated, none of this faking rubbish she had done for Clint and Steve, who still seemed put out that they hadn’t caught the act.

 

And of course as soon as word had gotten round that the daughter of two of the most famous/infamous Spies/Assassins was going to be evaluated, everyone with access to the gym seemed to suddenly need to work out their core.

 

Which of course Darcy didn’t disappoint, busting out moves she had been working on since she was crawling or whatever. And seeing Steve get flipped onto his back did look pretty funny.

 

Maybe Tony should organise some kind of sparing competition amongst employees. They had been keeping her new found identity secret form everyone outside the private floors, aka avengers and co., so maybe Tony could rig a competition to finally get back at the jerks down in mailing who had been giving Darcy a hard time (of course he had noticed it, but he wasn’t about to over step any bounds, plus Pepper had forbid him from doing anything drastic), but like letting her take out her own frustrations on them in a totally legal environment isn’t drastic. Or maybe it is drastic.

 

He should probably check with JARVIS, actually JARVIS would probably dob him in. Tony made a mental note to check with Clint later, he seemed like the one to be most on board with the idea…..

 

 

Where was he?

 

Oh yeah, Nat being a mother and sitting next to Darcy at breakfast while ‘Papa’ Bucky was cooking up a storm. Apparently Darcy had a lot of favourites as a kid and had deprived herself of them since she was 13 (it still caused a shudder in Tony to imagine a 13 yr. old Darcy living on the street, no matter how much of a BAMF she was)

 

 

Today it seemed to be some kind of casserole, made from tomatoes mushrooms and sausage. Darcy had called it a ‘Cold Days Mix’ because Bucky would bust it out in winter to keep them warm wherever they were staying.

 

Tony wasn’t really sure how, but somehow Darcy managed to consume a hefty bowl while sandwiched in one of the tightest hugs he had ever seen.

 

Tony really hadn’t been surprised when Coulson arrived later that day to try and add some ‘professional-ism’ (Tony’s word for ‘stop making family time in serious Avengers tower’)

 

Of course the death glare he had received from everyone in the room had him re-evaluating his life choices. Still he powered on, talking about safety and responsibilities (to which Natasha’s murmur in Russian had both James and Darcy chuckling but left everyone else in the dark). Once Coulson had finished his spiel, which Tony thought could go against Cap for pep-talks, he left, and the three continued on as if nothing had happened.

 

 

Apparently this was not the reaction SHIELD wanted so the next day they sent Coulson in to have another chat.

 

 

This time he was fortunate to come across Natasha braiding Darcy’s hair, as they shifted through Darcy’s box of photographs, and she told Natasha all the stories she could remember from her childhood. Again Coulson gave his speech, and it wasn’t until he was about half way through when Nat suddenly acted.

 

 

Tony had been in the lab when he got the alert from JARVIS, something about distress in the sitting room.

 

Bounding up the stairs he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

 

Darcy was in the corner of the room curled in on herself with Nat wrapped around her fiercely, making angry eyes at anything that moved. Coulson was across from them, with a shocked look on his face, being barred from moving any closer to the women by the large bulk of James.

 

And Tony noticed James’ face the cold brutal hatred in his eyes and Tony suddenly remembered that this man was an assassin, a trained killer, it gave Tony shivers.

 

Coulson seemed to realise his mistake and quickly left the room, just as the rest of the Avengers burst in. Clint went straight to the women, moving slowly so not to aggravate Natasha further, while Steve made his way to James.

 

‘You okay Bucky?’ he questioned, his face showing concern.

 

James flinched, ‘my name is James’ he muttered before he turned and moved to the rest of his family.

 

 

Tony noticed the crushed look on Steve’s face before his attention as turned elsewhere.

 

Clint had somehow gotten Natasha to release her hold on Darcy, who Tony could see now was crying. Darcy was quickly wrapped up in James’ arms Natasha turned her body into Clint’s.

 

 

‘What happened’, was all Clint could ask before Darcy's sobs turned harder.

 

‘He was going to take her away, ‘Natasha said, her voice easily expressing the pain it took to say those words. ‘I haven’t had her back a week and they want to take her away again’.

 

Tony was outraged, he was fuming, and he was seriously pissed.

 

‘Don’t worry, ‘He growled out. ‘She is never leaving you again.’ Before he turned on his heels to go have a lengthy talk to Pepper about how they could legally and appropriately tell SHIELD to shove it up their ass.

 

 

No one should be taken away from those who love them.

 

 


	3. Steve

 

Steve watches everything from afar.

He’s confused as to what’s happening, but that seems to always be the case now.

Turns out, not only is his childhood bestie actually alive, but while Steve wasn’t present he seems to have become a husband, father and protector. And no matter what Tony says he isn’t jealous, not even a little bit (well maybe a little bit, especially when he sees the three of them doing and activity together that he wishes he could join.)

 

Plus he insisted on being called James (something to do with lives and identities, and Steve wasn’t really sure. All he knew was he wanted Bucky and Bucky still wasn’t there).

Plus after the first night, Clint had been insistent on being called Uncle by Darcy, and she had jokingly done it to Steve as well.

Which had just lead to an awkward silence as Steve tried to avoid making eye contact before hurriedly leaving the room. Since then Darcy has avoided him, rarely talking outside pleasantries and never looking him in the eye.

 

Steve knows the mature grown up good thing to do is to talk to her, explain his problems with seeing Bucky as a father and no longer just a brother. Explain how his tentative friendship with Nat now seems broken. Explain how something about Darcy just seems to put him on edge for no known reason.

 

But he doesn’t.

 

Instead he finds himself spending more and more time sulking. But he doesn’t call it sulking, Clint does, when he finds him for the fifth day in a row pounding on some punching bags.

When Clint finally leaves after a while, Steve just pounds harder.

 

After the ‘talk’ with Clint Steve found himself slip easily back into the role of performing monkey. Smiling when spoken too, answering questions correctly, but always avoiding it if he could. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding it. Apparently he wasn’t.

 

She slumps down next to him on the couch as he is reading a book. And Steve begins to count in his head so he can know when it is appropriate to leave. But Darcy doesn’t give him the chance.

 

‘It sucks huh?’ she asks angling her body towards his so as to face him even though they were sitting side-by-side. ‘To know one thing and then find out something completely different? That must really suck.’

Steve isn’t really sure where this is going, so he just shrugs his shoulders and tries to make it look like he is really involved in his book.

 

‘It’s never happened to me,’ she continues. ‘I’ve always known I was different. We were different. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck for you. I never knew your Bucky. But I did know my Papa, and even though a lot of him is still there, there is some missing. And I know it’s tough for you, thinking he’s dead and then he’s not but then he isn’t the man you knew. He changed Steve, you both did.   And as much as change sucks, it happens.’

Steve is starting to regret not leaving when he had the chance, but something about her words angers him. Flinging the book to the side he turns to look at her.

‘It sucks!’ he all but screams. ‘It sucks, that all you can say. Everything I knew is gone. Everything. All I am now is a walking killing machine. All I am good for is hurting others. And he was there, my Bucky I found him. But I lose him again straight away to some Brat and a woman? How is that fair, how does everything I have given up lead to that being my reward. Can you explain that? Bucky was supposed to be mine, but now he is just James. I went looking for Bucky and all I did was find another stranger.’

 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Steve regrets them. He knows he’s made the problem worse in his head, seen things that aren’t there. Exaggerated things that are insignificant. But looking into Darcy's face now he sees. Her face becomes a cold mask, so similar to both of her parents as she stands and walks towards the door. Darcy pauses in the doorway, turning back to him.

 

‘You might have thought that he was your happy ending, your reward. But did you ever stop and think what He deserved, what was fair to him?’ and with that she left.

 

 

Steve left the tower not an hour later, a duffle back over a shoulder on a Harley that he commandeered from Tony’s garage. He wasn’t interrupted by anyone and it made him think that maybe everyone knew what he said. But in that moment, he couldn’t be bothered.

 

 


	4. Bruce

 

Bruce doesn’t really notice much of a difference in the beginning of all the changes. Spending most of his time on the lower floors in the lab or his room meant that he wasn’t really aware of much of what happened, having limited interactions where small tlk was necessary.

 

But of course he was pleased for Darcy, his Thai Chi buddy. They had spent many a day’s spending quality time telling old stories and swapping words over food.

 

So when he found out that the Papa he had been hearing about was in fact James Barnes, he was happy for Darcy. A reunited loving family was a good thing.

 

Darcy never made him feel like a third wheel to her and Jane, always made him feel included. Something he liked.

 

 

 

So when she asked him to join them all for movie night a few weeks after the revelation, there wasn’t much he could say except he would be there. And seriously how bad could movie night be?

 

Movie night could be bad.

 

 

The tension in the room was terrible. But no one else seemed to notice it, or at least acknowledge it. Instead Bruce found himself frowning at how everyone interacted a lot.

 

Darcy was the centre of attention. Something she seemed to love and hate at the same time. At every moment, there was at least two other people touching or talking to her. She seemed overwhelmed every now and then, and when it got too much Bruce could see her leaning into James’ side a bit, gaining comfort from the small gesture, before launching back into her exuberant self.

 

Natasha seemed to swap from wanting to be as close to Darcy as possible to as far away from Darcy as possible.

 

Clint kept pulling food out of nowhere, trying to get Darcy to eat it and tell him her thoughts, as if being reunited with her father and discovering her mother would change her taste buds.

 

The spot that Steve usually occupied was left empty. Every now and then Bruce caught different people staring at it with varying degrees of anger, pity and annoyance.

 

Bruce wasn’t too sure what had happened there. All he knew was Darcy had convinced JARVIS to permanently delete footage so even Tony couldn’t find it and explained that Steve had some soul searching to do. Tony had even tried to trace Steve’s cell phone only to find it crushed in a pile of other electronics in the corner of the garage.

 

Sam had been unsure about what to do after Steve’s hasty departure, but after a quick discussion with Darcy and a note obviously left by Steve, Sam decided to return to his original job, citing that he missed his old life a bit too much to deal with all the new stuff.

 

As the movie drew to a close, Bruce found himself remembering none of it. But by the expressions on everyone else’s faces that fact was true for all of them. After everyone said goodnight, Bruce found himself alone in his room, readying himself into the first position to try and work out some of the tension he had amassed in the room. It was going to be a long adjustment period for everyone.

 

Bruce could definitely feel the difference now.

 

 

 


	5. Jane

 

 

Everything is different.

 

Well maybe not exactly everything for Jane. She still had her lab and her boyfriend and her science. But there were some things that were different, and say what you want about Jane’s scatterbrain, she cared deeply for people.

 

Especially the people like Darcy. Who had been there for so long and who had helped with so much.

 

So finding out that maybe the stories she had told while drunk were actually 100% true and the not ramblings of an excited lonely intoxicated orphan threw Jane for a bit of a loop.

 

Although a lot of things made a lot more sense now.

 

Like that time those drunk loud men had tried to follow them back to the RV. Darcy told Jane to walk ahead and she would catch up. Jane never really knew what Darcy had done, but she remembered never being bothered by drunks again, and maybe Darcy googling how to get blood out of a white T-shirt.

 

Or the time when somehow they had locked themselves out of the motel room they were staying in on an overnight trip to a different area. Somehow by the time Jane had returned from the vending machine in the lobby (that Darcy had sent her to claiming she needed a Fanta or she would die) Darcy had opened the door claiming to have ‘found’ the keys (even though Jane was sure she remembered leaving them on the coffee table, and Jane had found it odd that the bathroom window had been open…)

 

Or the time, straight after the break up with the Doctor, when Darcy had mixed some killer drinks that left Jane feeling floaty and light and not at all sad, with her head in Darcy's lap as Darcy sang Russian lullabies and stroked her hair. When Jane had confronted her the next day about knowing a different language Darcy had simply laughed and joked about Jane needing to learn her limit.

 

Or the time Darcy had busted out some awesome computer skills previously unknown when making Thor a fake ID. (She claims she could have fooled SHIELD if just given another 7 minutes warning and some creative input from other sources).

 

So maybe everything wasn’t different for Jane. Maybe everything was exactly the same except now Darcy was way happier and Jane was way more observant about things that happened.

 

So maybe the only reason Jane had been salty at Darcy in the first place was because she felt like Darcy hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her secrets. And maybe after a heart to heart with Darcy over some rocky road ice cream they had come to a teary conclusion about how much they meant to each other that lead to the sharing of secrets that should never be repeated.

 

Whatever. Jane didn’t have time to worry about this touchy-feely family drama for long. Not when there were literally other worlds to discover. As long as Darcy was happy, that’s all that really mattered to Jane.

 

 

 

(But if anyone upset Darcy they had better watch out. Jane would be willing to go a few rounds, plus her Boyfriend was a god….)

 

 

 


	6. Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulsons side of the earlier interaction between family and government

  


When you join an international spy agency is guaranteed you are going to make enemies.

  


But sometimes you don’t expect those enemies to be the extremely dangerous spies you have looked after or the last 7 years.

  


Sure you weren’t originally too keen on picking up Lewis for some testing and training, but Fury had made some compelling arguments about knowledge and understanding to gain advantage, so you went to try and talk them into some simple examinations.

  


 

You are ignored. Like totally ignored. Like they won’t even look at you while you are talking to them. It’s like you don’t even exist.

  


 

So you leave. You know a lost cause when you see one. You report back that the subject is not going to come in and you think that’s it.

  


  


 

But it’s not. Because low and behold, it becomes very important that her biology be tested. Well at least that’s what your told.

  


Fury explains that the combined super serum that she was born with could be holding the key to producing men who are better and safer, and can help keep the peace. With the rise of things like centipede and powers you feel you need any chance you can. Also no one is really too sure what the future looks like for her. Having two parents who are well over 70 but look under 30 is a serious concern.

  


And all your talking to Stark gets you is a weird invitation to some kind fight club (?) and Banner seems too caught up on the social/psychological side of it to worry about the genetics. And don’t even start with Jane, who had thrown things at the glass door at you while you were locked firmly on the outside.

 

  


So you do the next logical thing. You approach Avengers tower with one sole purpose, to escort her to the labs at SHIELD. For her own good really. And the good of the world. Nothing shady about your intentions at all. And honestly with the speed at which Simmons can work, she would hardly have to stay overnight.

  


  


 

You do not get the reaction you want.

  


Maybe you could have phrased it differently. The speech you practised on the way over doesn’t come out as smoothly as you would like, and in you panic certain words that probably should have been avoided were said. Next thing you know, scary super soldier is in your face and the pants you put on this morning may never be wearable again.

 

  


  


You can hear Natasha’s sobs and that hurts more than you though it would.

  


It’s Stark, rushing in over to the two curled on the floor. It’s James and the cold hatred in his eyes. It’s Clint that you pass on the way out the door, with a disbelieving glook on his face. That’s what shocks you back to reality.

 

  


You head back to base, slowly and solemnly. When you arrive the looks from all your team confirm that maybe Fury in your ear had gotten too loud again. You lock yourself in your office and compose a long wordy letter, apologising, explaining and basically just begging for forgiveness.

  


  


 

The next day you get a response. A strong brutal one in block hard letters, a whispered one full of promise and fear in sleek writing, and a happy one, with understanding and explanation of their own in large flowing cursive. Plus 2 vials of blood.

  


  


  


  



	7. Natasha

 

Natalia eventually remembered. It was slow, started off fuzzy and out of focus. But as time went on she remembered more and more and more.

 

 

Always about Yasha, a series of memories that they had never fully removed. But where a strict instructor had once been fixed in her brain, slowly the man she grew to love appeared. The protectiveness, kindness, strength, all came back to her slowly.

 

These memories are what prompted her defection. And it wasn’t so much what she remembered, but the fact she discovered they had altered her memories. Natalia was prepared to put up with a lot, but something about that, the change of someone’s past, really rubbed her the wrong way. The next day after this revelation, she has hacked into the Red Rooms database and given herself a fake mission far away from the remote base and stolen away into the night. She never finds out when they figured out what she had done or how she escaped. Only that the next time she sees her file, after discovering the old base she used to live in, there are large red letters over a grey-scaled photo that simply read –UNSUCCESSFUL. Part of her is glad that Clint is there with her so that he could see some of the things she had to go through. Another part is ashamed. She promises herself that she would move past this. That she would survive what the Red Room did to her. And she would thrive from it.

 

Natalia spends a lot of time soul searching after her this.

 

SHIELD don’t give her much of a leash, not trusting her too quickly. But there is enough leeway and she is skilled enough that she has time to herself.

 

Time to create a new identity. A new name. A new purpose.

 

She shares most of it with Clint. Finding having someone again is much better than having no one. But there are still some things she keeps for herself, not letting the outside world tarnish. The warm smiles, the soft touches, the whispered words.

 

 

Its years later when a new memory comes to her. A particularly bad fist fight with a Canadian brawler in an undercover sting operation puts her in hospital with concussion, broken wrist and slight internal bleeding (but you should see the other guy).

 

Apparently the blunt force trauma to her head unlocks some memories the Red Room had done a lot to keep hidden.

 

When Natasha first awakes she swears she can feel the phantom weight in her abdomen. Her hand flies there and meets the flat stomach she’s had for so long, and something new inside her breaks.  Her tears are gut wrenching and mournful. As she grieves for a child lost that she never knew she had.

 

Clint is unsure what’s going on, having been woken up from his perch on the nearby hospital chair where he was keeping watch. But any attempts to get information out of Natasha are met by head shakes and more sobs.

 

 

It takes over an hour for her to calm. Another fifteen minutes for her to fall back asleep.

 

Clint is as confused as ever.

 

But he does notice the change in Natasha afterwards.

 

 

Natasha notices the change in herself.

 

 

She finds herself drawn to random things, wondering if her child would have liked them.

 

 

A large part of her is certain that Yasha had been able to get the child out of Russia and to America like their plan was (looking back at her memories of the time she realises how foolish they were in their love for each other). But the last few interactions she had had with the Winter Solider had made no mention of the child, as if he had no memory of her too. The unknown fate of her baby was one of the worst things Natasha had to live with. But the slight chance that her child, her little girl, was alive somewhere out there was enough to keep Natasha looking.

 

 

Turns out she wasn’t as good as she though. OR maybe Darcy was just better than she expected (granted she was her child, so nothing short of the best could come out of her).

 

 

But to discover the child you have been scouring the earth for, for the past 3 years was actually just living 2 floors down from her was a bit humbling.

 

 

(Sure Natasha had had her questions, certain facial expressions and attitudes towards certain things did draw her attention to Darcy. But it was nothing majorly out of the ordinary. And frankly she had just thought she was paranoid and seeing Yasha everywhere.)

 

 

Nat had noticed Steve getting antsy about his search for Bucky. She had wanted to say something, not really, but just hadn’t found the time, or desire, to unearth her connection to the man. Clint was obtuse and hadn’t connected the dots between her Yasha and James Barnes yet, but she knew that as soon as he did she would have to answer a lot of questions. Questions about a past that she keeps in a secure part of her memory to cherish and hold.

 

 

When Sam gets an anonymous tip that seems to hold weight, Natasha holds her breath. She’s doing some meditation in her room when JARVIS announces the Captain and Mr Wilson had arrived back at the tower with a guest, and she begins to make her way to the dining room for dinner.

 

 

She prepares herself for anything.

 

A Yasha that doesn’t remember her and tries to attack.

 

A Yasha that does remember her and tries to attack.

 

A Yasha who doesn’t remember her and doesn’t react.

 

 A Yasha who does remember her and doesn’t react.

 

 

There are so many different scenarios running through her mind. So many the possibilities and outcomes, that when faced with reality she doesn’t know how to react.

 

 

Yasha moves first, and she’s still uncertain, but the hug brings back so many memories that it’s hard to not break down. He breaks the hug and motions behind him and its then Natasha sees her.

 

It’s their faces being so close together that draws out the similarities. And she is struck with the thought of how she didn’t notice it before. The nose, the eyes, the way they quirk their lips in a wry smile. She feels like a true idiot for not noticing it sooner. For not noticing her sooner.

 

 

Its Yasha’s words that bring her in. The confirmation of what she is seeing before her eyes make it near impossible to not move forward. To not hold her child in her arms. Her daughter. Her Darcy.

 

 

The hazy memory of her birth is nothing compared to the brilliance that is this moment. Natasha wishes she could stay in this moment for ever. This happiness, that holds none of the questions and uncertainty that are bound to follow. Part of her is aware of the others in the room, but she drowns them out with this feeling. Nothing could stop this moment.

 

 

Just a family, finally reunited, and near impossible to break apart.

 

 

 

 

The moment ends but the feelings don’t. She finds herself sneaking off to Clint’s room to think everything through. He’s there for her. As he has always been. And she knows that she doesn’t have to go through this alone. That this is the start of good things. And Natasha finally finds herself truly becoming happy.

 

Leaving Clint’s room after their talk, she makes her way to Darcy's. She finds Yasha and Darcy already curled up on the bed. And slinks in next to them. Feeling calm and collected, and happy and warm. Hoping this feeling lasts.

 

 

 

 


End file.
